english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015)
Pig Goat Banana Cricket is an American animated television series created by Dave Cooper and Johnny Ryan for Nickelodeon. The show premiered on July 18, 2015. Voice Cast 'Starring' *Candi Milo - Goat *Matt Jones - Pig *Paul Rugg - Cricket *Tom Wilson - Banana 'Also Starring' *Ashly Burch - Lila Twinklepipes, Sorority Girl#1 (ep19) *Candi Milo - Back-up Singers (ep1), Beanfurd (ep10), Birthday Mom (ep9), Countdown Voice (ep15), Dakota (ep7), Duck (ep19), Geek (ep1), Girl (ep17), JR Kyle (ep1), JR Tom, Judge (ep11), Kid#1 (ep9), Kid#1 (ep13), Miss Cutesy Meow Meows (ep6), Nacho Angel#1 (ep11), Owl Woman Lady, Store Clerk (ep15), Zombie#4 (ep14) *Carl Faruolo - Amish Man (ep15), Blubber Brain (ep19), Brain (ep13), Broccoli (ep3), Customer#1 (ep15), Flying Cat, Hat (ep13), Kid#2 (ep13), Kid#3 (ep9), Pocket Tears Singer (ep15), Ranger Slothbones, Statue (ep7), Sun (ep5), Termites (ep13), That's Messed Up Son Koala *Danny Jacobs - Barbershop Quartet (ep8), Cuddles Jr. (ep13), Lasagna (ep13), Townsperson#2 (ep13) *Danny Trejo - Filthy the Foot (ep15) *Debra Wilson - Lady Fart (ep16), Mrs. Manelli (ep16), Nasty Cat (ep16) *Dyana Liu - B-Girl (ep3), Lady Primavera (ep4), Tiny Goosey, Turtle#1 (ep16) *Dylan Saunders - Fortune Cookie (ep9), Guy (ep9), Tooth (ep9) *Echo Kellum - Guitar (ep1) *Eric Bauza - Avocado (ep19), Cow (ep19), Mantis (ep19) *Eric Edelstein - Painting#2 (ep7), Painting#3 (ep7), Timmy (ep7) *Fred Tatasciore - Customer#2 (ep15), Earless Eddy (ep15), Graveyard Gary (ep15), Guy (ep10), Jehosephat (ep13), Lasagna Monster (ep13), Man (ep7), Mecha Foot (ep15), Mold (ep4), Prisoner (ep14), Professor (ep10), Ranger Rex (ep7), Skunkataur#3 (ep4), Talking Pickle (ep14), Tank (ep16), Termites (ep13), Thomas Jefferson, Turtle#2 (ep16), Weight Lifter (ep10), Zombie#2 (ep14) *Gary Anthony Williams - Coach McGinty (ep9), Cyborg (ep9), DJ Wheelbarrow Full of Nachos, Pizza Slice#2 (ep20), Tubey Dude Stand (ep9) *Grey Griffin - Sleeping Kid (ep15) *James Adomian - Baby Hamshank Demon (ep5), Digestive Enzymes (ep6), Gorilla (ep10), Head Zombie (ep14), Lord Garglemouth (ep16), Mailbox (ep3), Man#2 (ep3), Monster Plant (ep18), Mutant Monster (ep11), Pancake Gang (ep17), President of the Planet, Scientist#1 (ep6) *James Urbaniak - Nose Picker Fish (ep1) *Jeff Bennett - Angler Fish (ep1), Arnold Fartzenegger (ep16), Audience Member (ep18), Booger (ep13), Calvin Clam, Ceiling Face (ep14), Clerk McGirk, Commercial Announcer (ep15), Cookie (ep10), Doctor (ep3), Dr. Eggplant Face, Drago (ep9), Dwayne (ep11), Gingerbread Man (ep4), Grandpa (ep10), Hamshank (ep16), Head Dumble (ep12), Host (ep10), Jorts Duck (ep16), Judge (ep10), Lipstick Painting (ep7), Man#1 (ep3), Martians (ep17), Masked Maniac (ep9), Mr. Manelli, Orange (ep14), Painting#1 (ep7), Pickle Mascot (ep1), Pirate (ep13), Pirate Leader (ep2), Rabbi Frogstein, Ranger Rhino, Rasta Rat, Referee (ep13), Skunkataur#2 (ep4), Sleazy Beave, Snob (ep7), Talent Cube (ep18), Theater Employee (ep16), Time Donut (ep3), Waiter (ep5), Whirly Bird, Zombie#3 (ep14) *John DiMaggio - Aide#2 (ep18), Alien Over Pizza (ep20), Announcer (ep9), Armpit Willy, Banana Bot (ep6), Bank Robber (ep3), Beefy Teamster#1 (ep14), Breakfast Burrito, Burgerstein, Captain Sassafras (ep1), Cat Customer (ep11), Cow (ep16), Dad (ep12), Dog Arm (ep7), G.I. Moe (ep9), Globert (ep11), Love Comet (ep1), Martian Emperor (ep17), Planet (ep17), Scientist#3 (ep6), Scottish Dinosaur (ep18), Shragger, Spirit (ep15), Stink Naugahyde (ep19), Tiny Captain (ep8), Waffle Mafia (ep17) *Johnny Ryan - Brando (ep12), School Bus (ep12) *Justin Roiland - Customer (ep6), Psychopath Giraffe, Radical Rick *Kari Wahlgren - Ashley (ep7), Baby Doll (ep9), Eve Gruntfest (ep8), Kid (ep8), Kid#2 (ep9), Madison (ep7), Miss Smileybells (ep8), Ranger Mom (ep9), Sissy Salad (ep10), Tofu Jones (ep10), Waitress (ep9), Wheat Germ (ep10) *Kurtwood Smith - Angry Old Raisin *Maile Flanagan - Bruce (ep12), Clerk (ep1), Dino Lady (ep5), Dumble#2 (ep12), JR Barton, JR Elephant, Kid#3 (ep13), Kid#4 (ep13), Kid#5 (ep13) *Maria Bamford - Deloone (ep5), Ma Hamshank (ep5) *Matt Jones - Dog Truck (ep5), He So Crazy Squirrel *Mindy Sterling - Brainy Jane (ep9), Brainy Jane's Brain (ep9) *Mo Collins - Beautiful Woman (ep10), Feral Ann (ep10), Owl Contestant (ep10), Sally Salad (ep10) *Nika Futterman - Fan on Bus (ep12), Junior Ranger (ep9) *Nolan North - Announcer (ep10), B-Boy (ep3), Big Balla Koala (ep8), Boy (ep3), Bug Contestant (ep10), Car (ep9), Chef Jeff (ep10), Doctor (ep9), Hunky Biker (ep9), Judge (ep8), Knight (ep9), Lipstick Horse (ep3), Pizza Slice#1 (ep20), Police (ep10), President Lincoln (ep9), Sergeant Broseph (ep20), Skunkataur#1 (ep4), Whale (ep3) *Paul Rugg - Aide, Cricket's Brain (ep9), Director (ep6), Director (ep19), Dumble#1 (ep12), Man (ep17), Pickle Statue (ep5), Scientist#2 (ep6) *Rob Paulsen - Barbershop Quartet (ep8), Cousin Eel (ep5), Early Bird (ep5), Hands (ep5), Jebediah (ep13), Townsperson#1 (ep13) *Tom Wilson - Beefy Teamster#2 (ep14), Body Builder (ep7), Chef (ep17) *Tom Kenney - Gunk Knuckler (ep12), Mom (ep12), Quandarious Cooch (ep12) *Vanessa Marshall - Brad (ep12), Brady (ep12), Cookie Crow (ep14), Cop (ep12), Fan (ep12), JR Kyle (ep14), Mary Louise Pizzagut, Melba (ep11), Moms Raisin (ep20), Potato (ep20), Security System (ep14), Woman (ep11) *Yuri Lowenthal - Awesome Shoes (ep15), JR Sneezy (ep1), Prince Mermeow (ep1) Category:Cartoons Category:2015 Cartoons